The New Clan
by AnimeKoneko
Summary: A new Clan will arise, strong like the flames of fire. They will bring hope and growth to the forest. Difficulties they will face, but just like the healthy bush, their reign will never die out. The time for FireClan to join the other three Clans have come.
1. Prologue

_**Heya, readers! This is my first Warriors fanfic. The previous one was a bit of a screw-up, so I decided to start fresh with a completely different story. I will try to update this story as regularly as I can, since I will be quite busy soon, so please be patient with me. Also, if you really enjoyed the story, don't hesitate a bit to leave a review. If you think this story can be improved, don't be shy to tell me so. Now, without further delay, here's "The New Clan". Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!**_

* * *

><p>A soft, soothing wind made the leaves of a nearby tree gently rustle in the breeze. The moon cast a dim light on the sandy clearing below, making it glimmer in the gloom. A blue-furred cat, her ears pricked, looked around at her surroundings for a while before pausing to speak.<p>

"Firestar, I know you are here. Please, come out of your hiding."

It wasn't exactly a hiding place for the ginger cat anymore, since Bluestar had no trouble tracking his scent. But she didn't want to bewilder the grieving, former leader of ThunderClan by forcing him out of his hide-out. He had suffered enough as it is. Losing ThunderClan had ripped out Firestar's heart, leaving nothing but emptiness in its place.

"Firestar, for how long are you going to wallow in this gloomy, unforgiving forest?" she asked as the flame-coloured tom came into view.

"This is no place for a proud leader," she continued.

"Leader?" Firestar echoed, bitterness in his tone.

"My Clan is gone, ThunderClan is gone. How can I be a leader if I don't even have a Clan to guide and watch over anymore?"

Bluestar visibly winced at his words, bowing her head when she remembered that terrible day. Badgers and foxed have united to attack ThunderClan's camp. StarClan had no way of knowing what those foul creatures have planned and decided. She closed her eyes when images of blood and shrieking cats invaded her mind.

_I don't want to remember. Please don't torture me like this._

But part of her felt that she deserved to be cursed with these horrifying images day and night. They followed her around like ticks on an elder's pelt. Shaking them off was impossible.

"There was nothing we could do to stop the attack," Bluestar said, but no matter how many times she voiced or thought those words, they always sounded like a lie. A huge part of her knew that StarClan could have tried harder to foresee the attack and try to prevent it.

_We failed miserably, _she thought, shaking her head. _And Firestar blames himself the most._

"We miss you, Firestar. You hardly talked to a single cat for two moons now, isolating yourself here in this excuse for a forest. Come home."

There was a large hint of desperation in Bluestar's voice as she spoke.

"I don't deserve to be part of StarClan anymore," the ginger tom said, lowering his head.

"I couldn't even reach Jayfeather when chaos erupted, because I was a coward, fearing what words he would have cursed me with. And now they are all gone."

It wasn't true that every cat have died, but a large number had though. The rest who have survived, found refuge in the other Clans.

"There was really nothing you could do. Stop blaming yourself."

The she-cat started to get impatient with Firestar's stubbornness.

_He's being ridiculous._

But before the former leader could reply, the bush where he had hid a few minutes ago, burst into flames. Firestar yelped in surprise, jumping away from the deadly fire.

"What in StarClan . . .?"

Firestar stared at the burning bush with disbelief. Just as quickly as the flames had appeared, they disappeared completely. But, oddly enough, the bush was unharmed; not a single leaf had been burned away.

"It's a prophecy," Bluestar said, her eyes reflecting the stars in the sky.

"A new Clan will arise, strong like the flames of fire. They will bring hope and growth to the forest. Difficulties they will face, but just like the healthy bush, their reign will never die out. The time for FireClan to join the other three Clans have come."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know this is a short chapter, but it is a prologue after all. The next chapters will be longer, don't worry. Hope you guys liked the story so far. Next up is the allegiances as well as the next chapter.<strong>_

_**Please leave a review before you go! I also promise to reply to every single one of them.  
><strong>_


	2. Allegiances

_**Hello, again.**_

_**Here is the allegiances of FireClan as promised.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>ALLEGIANCES<strong>

**FIRECLAN**

**LEADER: **Redstar- A reddish- coloured tom with white paws and a white nose.

**DEPUTY: **Rockpelt- A dark brown tom with green eyes.

**MEDICINE CAT: **Softbelly- A white she-cat with one light brown paw. Very wise.

**WARRIORS: **Whitetail- A fluffy white tom with an unusual long tail.

Sparrowfang- A very light brown tom with amber eyes and distinctive white flecks on

his pelt.

Spottednose- A golden she-cat with black spots on her pelt.

Bravewish- A grey and white tom with light blue eyes.

Pricklefur- A grey tom with fur that sticks out in all directions.

Apprentice: Robinpaw

Foxheart: A ginger she-cat with two white front paws and a white fleck in the middle of

her face.

Blueshadow- A dark grey tom with huge yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Lionpaw

Rosebud- A pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with light green eyes.

Swiftbreeze- A black tom with a white tail-tip. Fierce fighter.

**APPRENTICES: **Robinpaw- A brown tom with blue eyes.

Lionpaw- A golden-coloured tom with big paws.

**QUEENS: **Frostblaze- A beautiful grey and white she-cat with one white ear.

**ELDERS: **Brightflower- A grey she-cat with yellow eyes. Very gentle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And there you have it. All the cats in FireClan. Please take note that ThunderClan is no longer in the forest since the badgers and foxes have driven them out a very, very long time ago. FireClan is inhabitants of ThunderClan's territory. Hope you'll find the rest of the story interesting enough to continue reading.<strong>_


	3. The dream

_**Reviews**_

**Tawnystar of Hiddenclan****- Thanks so much for being the first reviewer and liking my story. I'm trying my best to keep this fanfic as interesting as possible. Thanks for your support!**

_**Yay! The first chapter finished! **_

_**The location is the new forest after the Great Journey when Twolegs destroyed the old forest.**_

_**Hope you guys will enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!**_

* * *

><p>"Got you!"<p>

A small silver-furred kit pounced on a dead mouse, sinking her tiny claws into its fur. Releasing the mouse again, she started batting the dead creature from one paw to the next squealing with delight.

_I'm going to be the best hunter in FireClan, _she thought while slamming her paw down hard right onto the mouse's back. She uttered a satisfied purr when she heard a loud crunch.

"Silverkit! Stop playing with the fresh-kill! Didn't I learn you any manners?"

A beautiful grey and white she-cat took Silverkit by the scruff and hauled her off the mangled mouse.

"We can't let a good piece of fresh-kill go to waste, so unfortunately for you, you'll have to eat it now," Silverkit's mother said, while placing the she-kit back on the ground again.

"But it's all dusty now," Silverkit complained, poking the mouse cautiously with one of her claws.

"_You _played with it, so now _you_ have to eat it."

"But I'll get a bellyache," Silverkit wailed, showing her tiny fangs.

"No, you won't," Frostblaze said sternly.

"You have to eat something. Or do you want to starve?"

"I'll eat that mouse, Frostblaze. Give the young cat something more decent to eat."

Frostblaze turned her head and saw her mother, Brightflower, coming closer.

"Don't be ridiculous, Brightflower. Silverkit have to be taught that playing with fresh-kill is not something that a warrior does," Frostblaze said, looking at the silver she-kit with stern eyes. But Brightflower ignored her daughter and took the mouse into her jaws.

"Smells and tastes fine to me," the elder said around the fresh-kill.

"This will make a lovely meal for me."

Frostblaze shook her head as Brightflower took the mouse to a quiet spot under an overhanging tree and started eating it. Silverkit seized this opportunity and tried to sneak away from her mother.

"Not so fast,"Frostblaze said, putting her paw on Silverkit's tail.

"It's time for you to go back to the nursery."

Silverkit pulled her tail out from under Frostblaze's paw, indignation in her blue eyes.

"But . . ." she started.

"No buts. This is your punishment for playing with that freshly-caught mouse. It's your own fault for being such a mousebrain."

Silverkit tried to protest further, but Frostblaze didn't give her a chance. She took the kit by the scruff and carried Silverkit to their nest in the nursery.

"But I'm hungry," Silverkit said, while dangling from side to side like a piece of fresh-kill.

"I'll go fetch you something later, but for now you're getting a time-out."

"I hate mice," Silverkit hissed through gritted teeth.

* * *

><p>"Please come and play with me," Silverkit begged, opening her eyes wide and drooping her ears, trying to look cuter. Frostblaze groaned and turned in her nest, her back facing Silverkit now.<p>

"Not now, Silverkit," Frostbalze said, yawning.

"I'm tired."

"But I'm bored, and there is no-one else to play with," Silverkit protested while prodding Frostblaze softly in the back.

That was true. Silverkit didn't have any brothers or sisters. Her brother was born dead. Frostblaze had taken her to his grave once, telling her that his name would have been Snowkit because of his fluffy white pelt. Silverkit had looked at the grave with sad eyes, wondering how it would have been if she had a brother to play with her and protect her from danger. Frostblaze was also the only queen in the nursery. Rosebud had left the nursery two sunrises ago after Robinpaw and Lionpaw have become apprentices before her.

_I can't wait to start my training. I'll be the best apprentice and show Robinpaw and Lionpaw what a fast learner I am._

Silverkit bounded out of the nursery, filled with excitement. The silver she-kit padded across the clearing towards the apprentices' den. She poked her head through the entrance to the den, but sighed with disappointment when she realized that the den was empty.

"They are out for a training session," a deep voice said from behind Silverkit. Silverkit nearly jumped out of her skin. The dark brown tom purred with amusement. Silverkit remembered Frostblaze telling her that he's the Clan deputy, Rockpelt.

"When will they be back?" she asked, stepping forward.

"I'm not sure . . ." Rockpelt stopped mid-sentence when Pricklefur entered the camp with Robinpaw following behind. The apprentice was carrying three mice in his jaws, looking pleased.

"Wow!" Silverkit said, bounding to the fresh-kill pile.

"You caught both of them all on your own?"

Robinpaw put down his burden to reply.

"Yes! It was great! Pricklefur taught me this great move to catch a whole bunch of them.

"Do you want me to teach you?"

Silverkit gave a small jump, unable to contain her excitement.

"Yes please!"

The apprentice lead Silverkit to a secluded place with enough space to jump, twirl and stalk. Robinpaw sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws.

"Every apprentice starts with the basics, which is the hunter's crouch."

"I've heard of that," Silverkit said, her eyes sparkling.

"It's the first the first hunting move you learn. I saw you and Lionpaw do it."

Silverkit lowered her body, her belly only a few inches off the ground. She lifted one paw and slowly and carefully placed it down on the ground again. Slowly, but surely, the silver kit made her way forward, concentrating hard. Robinpaw looked impressed.

"Nice work, Silverkit. You're quite a fast learner."

Silverkit sat up straight, puffing out her chest.

"Can you swipe your paw while in the hunter's crouch?" Robinpaw asked, lowering his body to demonstrate. Silverkit watched closely as he extended a paw and expertly swiped it at imaginary prey.

"This is how I caught those three mice. It's a very simple, but still quite effective attack. Try it."

Robinpaw sat up straight again and looked down at her expectantly. Silverkit took a deep breath.

_I can't look foolish in front of him now._

She resumed her position, carefully lifting her paw, trying to imitate Robinpaw. Silverkit managed to swipe her paw successfully, but it was nor as graceful as Robinpaw's swipe. The apprentice gave her an approving nod, but Silverkit wanted to be an expert just like him.

"It wasn't perfect," she said, flexing her claws. "Can I try again?"

Robinpaw nodded.

"Sure, but don't push yourself too hard. You're not an apprentice yet. Your mentor will let you practice that move till you're sick of it."

_But if I master it now, then I wouldn't have to practice that hard, _she thought, but didn't voice it.

The duo were interrupted when Lionpaw came skulking into the camp with only a single black bird in his jaws. The golden apprentice looked irritated, placing his prey down with a scowl. Robinpaw padded over to him, Silverkit following a few paces behind.

"I hope your luck was as bad as mine."

Lionpaw looked at his scrawny catch with scorn.

"Actually, I caught three mice with the new move Pricklefur taught me."

Robinpaw looked embarrassed. Lionpaw turned his head, looking downcast.

"Don't worry, Lionpaw," Silverkit said.

"It's your first hunting expedition. At least you caught something."

Lionpaw snorted.

"What would _you _know? You're just a _kit_."

The golden apprentice padded to his den, leaving Silverkit gaping after him. She lowered her head.

_What he said is probably true._

Robinpaw hastily apologized for his brother's rudeness before scampering after him. Silverkit slowly retreated back to the nursery, her ears drooping. When she entered the den, she noticed that Frostblaze was already in their nest, grooming herself. She paused mid-lick as Silverkit approached the nest.

"What's wrong, Silverkit?" the grey and white she-cat asked, looking concerned.

"Nothing. I just want to become an apprentice already. It's taking forever!"

"Have patience," Frostblaze purred.

"In only a moon's time, you will have your own mentor and start training."

The kit snorted and slumped into the nest next to her mother. Envy towards the apprentices seeped through her intensely.

_I don't want to be a silly, weak kit anymore. How can I show my Clan I'm ready to be an apprentice?_

* * *

><p>Silverkit opened her eyes and was quite surprised to notice that she was definitely not in her nest anymore: She was in the forest. It didn't take her long to realize she was dreaming. Everything around her seemed a bit hazy; she couldn't quite make everything out. Strong FireClan scent suddenly wreathed around her, drowning out her senses<p>

Silverkit gave a yelp when a dark brown tom emerged from the bushes next to her, startling her. She recognized the cat as Rockpelt, FireClan's deputy. He was carrying a mouse, the little brown creature hanging limply in his jaws.

"Rockpelt," she called to the tom, taking a step forward. She knew she wasn't breaking the rules by being outside the camp, since this was only a dream. But Rockpelt didn't reply, he didn't even seem to notice her.

_This is weird, _she thought. _This isn't what usually happens in dreams._

The deputy walked right past her, their pelts barely touching. Silverkit called out to him again, but, like before, there was no response.

_Am I invading his dream in a way?_

Before Silverkit could follow the tom, a loud, painful shriek came from him, followed by a muttered curse. Silverkit's fur stood on end from his outburst. She carefully walked closer, noticing that Rockpelt's right paw looked odd, twisted to one side, but before she could get a closer look, everything around her started to fade away. The ground under her paws suddenly gave way.

_I'm falling! _she mentally screamed. Silverkit woke with a start in her nest, all the hair on her pelt standing on end. She started to calm down when she noticed that she was safely back in her nest in the nursery.

_That was so scary._

Silverkit shivered when a light wind ruffled her fur. She then realized for the first time that Frostblaze had already left the nursery. A frown appeared on her face when she heard loud chattering and yowls coming from outside.

_I wonder what's going on?_

Silverkit stood and stretched each paw in turn, wincing when she felt how stiff and tired they are.

_It feels as if I had explored the entire forest._

After hastily smoothing her fur down with a few vigorous licks, Silverkit scampered out of the nursery, heading to the source of the commotion. A large group of cats, mostly warriors, were huddled together tightly, looking at something in the middle of the circle. The tiny kit tried to squeeze her way through the crowd, but it was quite a mission to get past all the sturdy cats.

She spotted Robinpaw only a tail-length away and prodded him in the side with a paw.

"What's going on here?" she whispered, standing so close to him that their pelts touched.

"I'm not sure," he whispered back.

"But I think something happened to Rockpelt."

Silverkit's eyes widened in shock.

_Rockpelt? . . . the dream . . ._

Now desperate to reach the centre of the formed circle, Silverkit pushed and thrusted her way through the throng, ignoring surprised gasps when she accidentally stepped on a tail or paw. Sighing with relief, Silverkit was finally free from the walls of suffocating fur. But when she saw what caused all this commotion, a faint whimper sounded in her throat.

The deputy was lying on his stomach, his front paws extended in front of him. Something was terribly wrong with his right paw: It was twisted at an awkward angle and Silverkit thought she could see a bone sticking out through the dark fur. It looked so painful and Rockpelt was gritting his teeth, uttering pained hisses.

Silverkit recalled her peculiar dream, remembering Rockpelt trudging in a deep hole, twisting his paw in the process.

_What's going on? Is this just some kind of coincidence?_

But before Silverkit could think about this situation more, the medicine cat, Softbelly, emerged from the crowd and quickly padded to Rockpelt's side. After assessing the damage, she turned around to look at the group of surrounding cats.

"I'll need two warriors to help Rockpelt to my den. I don't want to treat him here."

Silverkit looked at the medicine cat's face, but Softbelly didn't show much emotion, maybe just a glint of concern. Silverkit's father, Sparrowfang, and Blueshadow stepped forward. The two warriors nudged Rockpelt to his paws and supported him on either side. The deputy gritted his teeth in pain when he accidentally placed his injured paw onto the ground.

"Try not to apply pressure to it," Softbelly said.

"You don't want to injure it more."

Rockpelt only grunted in reply, hopping on three legs to get to Softbelly's den. Anxiety prickled in Silverkit's stomach as she watched the trio go.

_What if that paw doesn't get healed? Will Rockpelt ever be able to hunt or fight again?_

Softbelly suddenly walked past Silverkit, her head lowered. It looked like she was in deep concentration.

"Umh . . . Softbelly . . ." Silverkit said, noticing the worry in her voice.

The medicine cat perked her ears and turned her head to look at the kit.

"Don't worry, little one," Softbelly said reassuringly.

"Rockpelt will be fine."

Silverkit wondered if Softbelly was also trying to reassure herself. Without another word, Softbelly proceeded to her den. Silverkit watched her leave till she was in her den and out of sight. The little kit shivered, her gaze lowered.

_It's painful watching a clanmate suffer._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Done with the first chapter!<strong>_

_**Please leave reviews, guys. It will be much appreciated.**_

_**Stay tuned for chapter 2!**_


	4. Warning!

**Hello again! I'm a bit bummed that I didn't get any reviews for my previous chapter, but hopefully this chapter will be different. And now, on to chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

* * *

><p>"Silverkit, what are you doing here again?" Softbelly said, sounding irritated.<p>

"I just want to see how Rockpelt's doing," Silverkit defended herself, looking at the sleeping tom with concern. Softbelly sighed.

"Why would a kit be so concerned and worried about a cat that they scarcely know?"

But Silverkit wasn't paying much attention. Almost a moon had passed since Silverkit's peculiar dream and Rockpelt's accident. Softbelly had said that the deputy's paw is going to take a long time to heal and work properly again. Silverkit visited Softbelly's den almost every day. The medicine cat didn't really understand this behaviour and kept saying that Rockpelt will be fine.

Silverkit didn't know why she was so concerned about Rockpelt. Maybe she felt guilty in a way, feeling that the dream was a warning and she failed to warn Rockpelt in time. Another part of her knew that the deputy was a former clanmate and clanmates have to look out for one another. She had tried to explain her actions to Softbelly but the medicine cat still looked confused. Silverkit refrained from telling her about the dream; afraid the medicine cat might think she was crazy.

Softbelly didn't protest any further with Silverkit and started sorting out herbs, naming each herb as she placed them in their rightful places.

"When do you think Rockpelt's paw will be completely healed?" Silverkit asked out of the blue, turning her gaze to look at the medicine cat. Softbelly stopped what she doing.

"I'm not sure," Softbelly said, looking at the former deputy. "We'll just have to hope it will heal soon."

_Hope, _Silverkit thought, replaying that word over and over in her mind. Somehow that four consecutive letters meant more to her than any other letters.

"I believe his paw will be healed in no time. It's like you said, we just have to have hope."

Silverkit looked up at Softbelly determinedly. The medicine cat looked lovingly down at her, bending her head to give the kit a wet lick across the cheek.

"I think you're right."

Silverkit's eyes lit up when she heard Softbelly's words. She glanced at Rockpelt for the last time before exiting the den.

* * *

><p>"Stand still, Silverkit," Frostblaze scolded, trying to get her kit to stop fidgeting so she can wash her properly. It was almost time for Silverkit's apprentice ceremony and it was nearly impossible for Silverkit to stand still while waiting for the ceremony to start. Her mother insisted on grooming Silverkit over and over again.<p>

"You're licking off all my fur," Silverkit had protested, trying to escape from Frostblaze's dangerous tongue. Silverkit watched excitedly as the Clan leader, Redstar, made his way up the tumbled rocks to the top of the pile.

"Can all cats, young and old, please gather beneath Tumblerock for a Clan meeting."

These famous words sent a chill down Silverkit's spine, realizing the entire Clan is gathering for _her _apprentice ceremony. She spotted Brightflower slowly slumping out of her den, stopping again to sit just outside the entrance. The two apprentices, Robinpaw and Lionpaw, hurriedly ran across the clearing from their den, taking their places next to their mentors. The brambles that covered the camp's entrance quivered as the hunting patrol returned, their jaws ladened with prey.

Silverkit recognized her father, Sparrowfang, among the patrol. Pride swelled in her chest when she noticed that he was carrying two large squirrels in his jaws.

_He really is an excellent hunter. I want to be just like him when I become a warrior._

The hunting group deposited their prey onto the fresh-kill pile, before also taking their places in the crowd of gathering cats. It was then that Silverkit realized how many cats were actually going to watch her accept her new name and become a true member of the clan.

_This is actually very nerve-racking._

Frostblaze started guiding her till they were in the centre of the clearing, surrounded by their clanmates. Sparrowfang came to join his mate and daughter a moment later, licking the top of Silverkit's head, his eyes shining with pride. Silverkit looked around her nervously, noticing almost every cat's gaze was focused on her.

_I don't really like being the centre of attention._

Redstar lifted his tail, signaling the cats in the clearing to quiet down. After the clamor had dispersed, Fireclan's leader motioned Silverkit to come closer to Tumblerock.

"Go on," Frostblaze whispered to Silverkit. "You'll be fine."

Silverkit gave a nervous gulp and walked a few paces forward till she was standing right under the heap of stones. She turned her head slightly to look back at her mother and father, wishing she was next to them again. Frostblaze gave her a reassuring nod, her eyes sparkling. Silverkit turned back again as Redstar bounded down Tumblerock to stand in front of her.

"Silverkit, you are now six moons old and ready to start with your training. From this moment on you'll be known as Silverpaw. Train hard and be willing to learn the ways of Fireclan."

Redstar paused to look at the cats surrounding them.

"The warrior that will be a mentor to this young cat and guide her to the path of becoming a warrior will be Foxheart."

The ginger she-cat emerged from the group, looking quite nervous. She came forward to stand next to Silverpaw, looking down at the young cat lovingly.

"Foxheart," Redstar continued. "You have become an excellent warrior. I believe you'll pass on everything you know to this young apprentice."

Foxheart bended her head to touch noses with Silverpaw. Silverpaw returned the gesture.

"You and I will make a great team," Foxheart whispered to her apprentice. Silverpaw nodded, waving her tail excitedly. The clan started chanting her new name.

"Silverpaw! Silverpaw! Silverpaw!"

Silverpaw lowered her head in embarrasment. When the noise had finally died down, Redstar brought the meeting to a close. Every cat left the clearing, eager to continue with their daily tasks. Silverpaw looked at Foxheart expectantly.

"So, what are we going to do first?"

Foxheart thought for a while before replying.

"Not much unfortunately. One of the most important tasks of being an apprentice is taking care of the elders."

"Great!" Silverpaw said, her eyes litting up.

"Really?" Foxheart sounded surprised. "I thought every apprentice hated that task. I know I did."

Silverpaw shook her head.

"All elders are our clanmates, even if they don't serve their clan anymore. And it's every cat's duty to look after and respect their clanmates."

Foxheart was shocked to hear such words come from a brandnew apprentice that knows almost nothing of the warrior code. The ginger warrior nodded.

"You're absolutely right."

Silverpaw's mentor lead her out of the camp, explaining that they will need to find clean moss for Brightflower's bedding.

Brightflower was currently the only elder in the clan. Cricketfang had died two moons ago, after a long and tiring battle with white cough. The grey elder is still grieving the loss of her denmate. Everytime Silverpaw visited her den, Brightflower would start telling stories about how brave, wise and strong Cricketfang was as a warrior. They were very close.

Silverpaw's thoughts were interrupted when Foxheart stopped near a large, very old-looking tree.

"It's huge!" Silverpaw breathed, tilting her head to look at the entire length of the tree. Her mentor padded to the base of the tree, motioning to the green mass that was located there.

"This is the best spot to find good quality moss. We only use the moss of this tree for the elders' bedding."

Silverpaw nodded in understanding, stepping closer to watch Foxheart. The ginger she-cat flexed her claws and started expertly tearing large chunks moss, forming a neat pile next to her. Silverpaw tried to imitate her, slicing imaginary moss in the air with her claws.

"Come stand next to me and try to form your own pile," Foxheart said, motioning to the empty spot next to her. The silver-furred apprentice happily obliged, wanting to test out her skills. She quickly glanced sideways at Foxheart's actions before trying it out herself. With a flick of a paw a chunk of moss landed in front of Silverpaw's paws. She gave the green mass a tentative sniff, looking up at her mentor, waiting for her approval. Foxheart examined the piece closely, giving admiring nods and remarks.

"Well done, Silverpaw," she said after a while. "Not too big and not too small either. Most apprentices struggle with that."

Silverpaw gave a happy purr, gripping her piece of moss in her jaws proudly and neatly placing it on a dry area next to her. After a few more slices, both mentor and apprentice had enough moss for the whole clan.

"Now, it's important to make sure there are no stones or tiny sticks in the moss that can hurt Brightflower. I'm sure she won't appreciate a splinter in her fur," Foxheart said, a glint of amusement in her eyes.

Silverpaw immediately set to work, running her paw up and down the green slop, removing a few objects here and there. When she was finally finished, Silverpaw realized how tired her paws are. They started hauling the moss across the forest floor till they reached the camp entrance. The ferns rustled as Blueshadow and his apprentice, Lionpaw stepped into the open.

"Where are you going, Lionpaw?" Silverpaw managed to ask around her mouthful of moss. The golden tom beckoned with his head to a path that lead deeper into Fireclan territory.

"We're going to check out the border we share with Windclan. Apparently a whiff of Windclan scent had been found on our side."

Silverpaw's ears perked up when she heard this and immediately released the moss, bounding closer to Lionpaw.

"Really?! Can I come?!"

Lionpaw looked overwhelmed with her amount of energy and stared behind her at Foxheart. The she-cat looked a bit irritated, shaking her head.

"Have you already forgotten your first task?" Foxheart asked.

"But . . ."

"We'll visit that border some other day, but right now Brightflower's nest requires tending to."

The silver apprentice looked a bit downcast at first, but quickly brightened up again when she reminded herself that taking care of the elders are also a very important task.

"Don't forget to tell me everything you found," Silverpaw said to Lionpaw, flicking his nose with her tail. The golden tom sniffed once, before replying.

"S-sure."

Silverpaw seized the moss again and proceeded through the entrance to the camp.

* * *

><p>Silverpaw sighed with relief when she smoothed out the last piece of moss. She had been in and out of dens all day, replacing almost every cats' bedding: Dragging out the filthy ones to replace them with clean ones and removing any debris that bothered her clanmates while sleeping. Foxheart was of course a huge help, but Silverpaw's legs were still so tired, almost too weak to carry her body much further. Brightflower watched her work with worried eyes.<p>

"It's only your first day. No need to overwork yourself like this."

The apprentice sat back on her haunches, observing her handiwork.

"Don't worry, Brightflower. I'm finished now."

The elder slowly made her way to her nest, giving it a quick sniff before curling up and laying down with a satisfied sigh.

"Thanks so much, young one. This moss is perfect for old, sore bones."

Silverpaw took a few steps forward, scanning Brightflower's pelt.

"Do you maybe have any ticks I can remove?"

The elder shook her head.

"Don't bother yourself with me. I'm not that old that I can't look after myself yet."

The silver apprentice bowed her head to the old cat, but before she could move her paws to leave, a heavy paw crashed onto her tail, sharp claws digging into the skin. Silverpaw shrieked and quickly looked back over her shoulder. Brightflower had Silverpaw's tail trapped between her paw and the ground. Her eyes looked wild and her breathing was ragged.

"Beware!" the elder said, but only, it didn't sound like her voice at all.

"There are dark times ahead; death at every corner. But it's important to remember that the dead must remain dead! Ignoring this warning will result in more deaths than necessary."

The little silver cat's jaw quivered with fright and she stared at the elder with huge round eyes.

"B-Brightflower, w-what are y-you saying?"

But just as quickly as the old cat had pinned her paw to the ground, Brightflower released it, looking like she was back to normal again. The elder shook her head a bit, before giving the apprentice a questioning stare.

"Why do you look all ruffled up? Are you alright, dear?"

Silverpaw can still feel her fur standing on end.

"Uhm . . . I just . . . uhm . . ." She just couldn't form the words. Silverpaw had gotten quite a shock.

"What is it, Silverpaw? It's almost time for my nap." Brightflower was starting to get impatient with the stuttering apprentice. The elder's tone managed to pull Silverpaw out of her trance a bit. She gave her fur a couple of rough shakes before replying.

"N-Nothing, Brightflower. I'll come and visit you tomorrow."

The silver she-cat gave the elder a respective nod and quickly bounded out of the den, relieved to leave it.

_What just happened? I've never, ever seen Brightflower act like that. And her voice . . ._

Silverpaw shivered when she remembered that dark, threatening tone.

_And the dead must remain dead? What does _that _mean? Cats that are already dead can't come back to life. It's impossible! M-Maybe it was a message from StarClan._

The thought that StarClan had sent her, a new, inexperienced apprentice, an important message, made her feel quite special, but scared at the same time.

_Why not send the message to a medicine cat? This doesn't make any sense._

Silverpaw decided that her only option will be to tell Softbelly about the weird message that Brightflower had passed on to her. She turned her head in the direction of the medicine cat's den, but before she could even give one step, an earsplitting wail sounded from behind her.

With her fur standing on end, Silverpaw quickly turned around and gasped when she saw Lionpaw and his mentor, Blueshadow, coming through the camp entrance, except, something was terribly wrong. Lionpaw was lending his mentor his side to lean on. Taking a closer look, Silverpaw's eyes widened in horror: Blueshadow's right paw was completely twisted to one side, and just like with Rockpelt's paw, Silverpaw could see the bone jutting out through the skin.

_What's going on here!?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter 2 finished.<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Let's say I want at least 3 reviews before I'm going to continue with this story.**

**AnimeKoneko Out!**


End file.
